1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of setting a target color space in a color management or color matching technology.
2. Related Art
Various display devices including a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal panel, and the like are known as devices for displaying image data. When image data is displayed on these display devices, a known image processing technology is used in which a desired target color space is set and color conversion on input image data from a color space of a corresponding display device to a target color space is performed so as to display image data. This technology is referred to as color management or color matching, and an example thereof has been disclosed in JP-A-2003-319411.
In the above-described color management technology, when a color space of a display device is significantly different from a target color space to which color matching is to be performed, color clipping may occur, and a gray-scale representation of an original color may not be performed. Accordingly, when the color space of the display device as the target is changed, color conversion parameters need to be adjusted accordingly, such that it may be difficult to realize automatic color matching by the color management technology.